Inspiration
by Wendy the Knight
Summary: Songwriter Alex Day is lacking inspiration, and after moving into an apartment and meeting ghost boy Charlie, he might have found it again. *Cherimon*
1. Chapter 1

**My first "Cherimon" I don't own much, only half of this plot which came to me form listening to Alex Day's "She walks right through me" About him dating a ghost lady, but I doubt it's a lady, so in my mind he's dating a ghost! Charlie. Onwards! Really short. Will update soon. **

New houses suck. Alex Day walked in through the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the dust that had most likely accumulated from old age. The house wasn't technically new, but new for Alex. And it was more like a large flat than a real house anyway.

He drops the box in his arms by the doorway, adjusting the guitar on his back. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom, with a small kitchen that didn't deserve said title. He walks on, heading over to where he knew the bedroom was. He walked on, entering and tossing his guitar on the desk. He had furnished the house, but hadn't cleaned it. He was putting that off as long as he could.

He threw himself on the bed, feeling the first bit of tiredness washing over him. He flicks on the television, not even caring what came on. He slowly starts to drift off, his eyes fluttering shut just in time for him to miss the fact that a boy who wasn't quite there was now strumming his guitar.

He woke to annoying light streaming all in his room, nearly blinding him. His face crinkled, as he slowly sat up, before swinging a leg over the bed and rising. He stretches out, before stumbling over to his bathroom.

He gets through his morning routine, emptying his bladder, showering. And then keeping up with basic hygienic jobs. He's brushing his puffy hair when he hears the crash.

He runs out the door, forgetting about modesty, he lived alone after all. He quickly sees what's wrong.

All the Cd's he had stacked weeks earlier had been torn down. Swearing, he bent down, focusing on the the Cd's but not enough, because he still heard the slight cough behind him. He turns around rapidly, only to let out a tiny scream when he realized what was in front of him.

He's mostly solid, and very pale. His hair is tinged bright red, and dressed in black and white as if he was going to a funeral.

"Please, but on some pants."

His voice is light, like this was some joke and he wasn't dead and Alex's house.

Alex however, isn't as calm. He's almost certain he's dreaming. Or finally snapped, he's not quite sure yet. Forgetting about his nakedness, he stands up fully.

"Who – Who are you?" He hates the way he sounds so scared.

"I'm Charlie. You?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Alex Day, I live here." If Charlie notices the slight anger behind the statement he doesn't do anything about it.

"Does that explain the nakedness?" He grins a little, and starts to laugh when Alex freaks and tries to cover himself.

"I wasn't aware…you don't ….I thought..." Halfway through his 'explanation' Charlie bursts out laughing, an echoing sound that makes Alex feel warm.

"It's cool, but I recommend pants. Want to barrow mine?" Alex feels the blood rush to his face, but doesn't accept Charlie's offer.

"I'm going to go find my cloths…don't look?" He asks, staring at Charlie.

"I think it's too late to be modest – I saw it all." He sends a wink in Alex's direction, as Alex heads over to the bathroom.

As he bends down, in that instant, it clicks. There's a dude in his house. A dude he doesn't know. Perfect murder/rape scenario. Holy shit.

He hurries up and gets dressed, pondering how to get out of this without losing his life. Before he could come up with a sure to fail plan, his thought process is interrupted by the introduction theme of Doctor Who.

Curiously peaking his head out the window, Alex sees Charlie has moved to the bed, fixated on the last episode Alex was watching 'The eleventh hour'.

He coughs to get the redhead's attention, and it works quickly.

"Oh! Sorry, it was an accident, electricity doesn't like the dead." He seems all to calm for Alex's liking.

"I'm sorry, dead?" No. No, there was not a ghost in his freaking apartment. No, this is where he drew the line. No.

"Yeah, you didn't notice?" His tone is lighthearted and easy like he's talking about the weather.

"I'm pretty sure this is either a stress dream or I'm overdosing on cough medicine."

He laughs at that, before standing up, still smiling.

"Stay still." I do , curious about what he's going to do.

He places his hand on my arm and the skin there immediately erupts in Goosebumps. It's not all cold, but like that Icyhot, stuff you put for strained muscles. I like it.

"Believe me?"

**Owning nothing, sadly. I'd buy a Charlie bot though. I hope you liked this, and I will try so hard to start updating more frequently. Uh, please read my page, I have a message on there about how I need a beta. If you're interested please read it. **


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed that way for a while, watching Matt Smith play the Doctor and solve mysteries all night. Alex has seen them all, but the way Charlie's eyes light up at everything makes it worth it. The fact that they were sitting close enough to touch every now and then is a bonus; even if he does have to get up pretty early the next morning.

"_I love her cold touch on my skin"_

"So, how long has this show been on?" Charlie asks as Alex gets up to put in another disc.

"I don't know, forever I guess." Charlie smiles at that and Alex gets back to his seat, letting himself lean into the couch a bit.

"You ever watched this before?" This is Alex's not so subtle way of asking how long Charlie's been…dead.

"The black and white ones, with my friend. When he moved I kind of, well just stopped." His tone darkens a bit when he mentions this friend and Alex starts to doubt the honesty in that.

"Oh." He's stuck for words to say.

But, he's always had that problem. That's why he got into singing, after all he sucked at talking.

Refusing to let this become awkward – if he did he'd start to over think and if overthought he'd end up having a panic attack- he smiled and tried to smother a yawn.

"Go to bed." Charlie instructs, grinning at Alex.

Alex lets himself be led to his bed, smiling all the way. As he closes his eyes, and things start to get fuzzy underneath his eyelashes, he sees Charlie gradually fade out until he's gone.

Yeah, he needed to stop taking cold medicine.

When he wakes up he groans, immediately regretting staying up late. Apparently way too late, he thinks as the memories of yesterday crash upon him.

Charlie.

Before he can contemplate over whether or not Charlie was a figure of his imagination or an actual ghost, the doorbell rings, and rings again and again before it's ignored completely and replaced with rapid knocking.

He slowly stands up, wincing when a rather loud knock sounded, imagining the dents about to be on the door.

Making sure to be fully dressed this time – dream or not, his friends did not need to see him naked- he walked out, heading to the door, checking for Charlie along the way. Other things his friends didn't need to see – his ghost flat mate.


	4. Chapter 4

When he does open the door he's greeted with the sight of his best friend.

"Hey, Michael." He greets, smiling at the boy.

"Alex! How you been? You moved…I see." He notes. Peering past Alex to see the flat.

"Yeah, I needed to get out more."

"Well…as long you're not hiding in your room playing magic with the lights off and blinds closed, I'm good."

Alex and Michael both laugh, and it's fine, but then Michael wants to come in.

"You gonna invite me in, or are we gonna hang out in the drive way?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Come on in!" He says, opening the door and peering behind him, as if to make sure Charlie isn't there.

"You okay, Alex?" Michael asks, raising an eyebrow.

Since he doesn't feel like explain Charlie, moving stress, and cough syrup tendencies to Michael, Alex just nods and hopes the other boy doesn't question his behavior.

And even though Alex saw a ghost, things don't stay awkward long, the boys settling into the routine they'd had before Alex had moved.

Soon they're playing Mario Kart and Michael's rooting through his cupboards to find where Alex has hidden the bakewells. And crying out happily when he is victorious.

"Yeah, just root through my cupboards like a hungry bear, it's cool!" Alex mutters, glaring slightly.

" "Kay, thanks" Michael grins, tossing the box Alex's way.

He walks back to the couch, gladly taking his controller from Alex as they start a new game.

For the remainder of the afternoon, had you walked outside of Alex's flat you'd hear swearing, thuds and grunts.

"Fucking Hell, this game is awful!" Alex sulks, glaring at the Wii.

"Then why do you play it?"

"Shut up."


End file.
